Late Night Burrowing
by ForgottenInTheRush
Summary: Summary: It's midnight, just before term starts at Hogwarts two students have some late night fun at the Burrow. WARNING lemons/smut
1. Chapter 1

**LATE NIGHT BURROWING – BY FORGOTTEN-IN-THE-RUSH.**

**Summary: It's midnight, just before term starts at Hogwarts two students have some late night fun at the Burrow. WARNING lemons/smut**

The Burrow was a house that seemed to live, changing and moving around its inhabitants. This particular inhabitant knew that if you moved fast enough and lightly enough around the house wouldn't have time to alert others to your movements. Which is exactly what she was doing at midnight the night before she was supposed to return to Hogwarts for her fifth year.

She nimbly raced down the corridor wearing only a pair of thin, cotton boxer-shorts and a loose, scoop-neck black sweater. She rushed over the last few stairs almost colliding with the door in front of her due to the momentum she had built up. She righted herself just in time and timidly turned the handle. In that brief moment she lost her concentration and leaned too heavily on the floor boards and it let out an almighty creak.

Ginny gasped and tumbled into the room, almost landing on Harry, who was on the bed nearest the door. Amazingly the boys slept on but Ginny still didn't move just in case anyone came to investigate. After a few minutes had passed Ginny deemed it appropriate to move, which she did. She padded lightly over to Harry's side and shook him gently. He grunted and rolled over but otherwise gave no response. Ginny shook her head, grunting softly with frustration and tried again but a little more violently. As Harry stirred she began to lose her nerve and was considering fleeing, regardless of the noise the house would make around her.

"Ginny?" Harry murmured

The sound of his voice sent chills down Ginny's spine. "Shh, follow me," she whispered, sneaking to the door, beckoning him with her hand.

Again Ginny cautiously turned the handle to Ron's room except this time she side-stepped the creaky plank. She turned back to see if Harry had followed her and was surprised to find him directly behind her. He moved much more quietly than she.

"Harry," Ginny breathed, her heart suddenly pounding at his close proximity.

Harry grinned. The smile spread effortlessly across his face and made Ginny's knees quake. "Aren't you taking me somewhere?" he asked.

Ginny blushed furiously, shaking her head to get the images of her jumping him there and then out of her mind, she grabbed his hand. She pulled him along and Harry had no idea where she was taking him but secretly wished it was somewhere private and contained a bed.

Ginny lead him into one of Mrs Weasley's seemingly endless linen cupboards. At the back there were several blankets spread out on the floor and some cushions arranged comfortably over them.

Harry mouth morphed into another knee-quaking smile. "So, this is what you were doing today when you spent ages putting away the washing."

Ginny blushed and nodded meekly. "I just thought...I wanted something special. Before we went back to school, you know." She stuttered.

She suddenly realised she was still holding Harry's hand and tried to release it but he held on.

"Oh no, Ginny Weasley, you are not getting away that easily," he said playfully. Harry held onto Ginny's hand tightly as they walked the length of the cupboard. He turned to face her and lifted her hand to his lips. "I have loved you since the first time I saw you," he whispered.

For the second time in as many minutes Ginny's cheeks flushed bright red. "I don't believe you," she stated, heart pattering in her chest.

"Then I'll prove it," Harry said simply. And he did.

He tilted his head and placed a kiss on her quivering lips. It started soft but when Ginny started to kiss back it became harder and hotter. They tumbled back and met with a soft landing, their arms and legs tangled. The blankets and cushions Ginny had laid out earlier were coming in handy. Both their bodies quickly became hot and sweaty. They both wanted more. Ginny tugged Harry's t-shirt over his head and his fingers danced under her sweater and over her stomach. She moaned and urged his hands higher. He palmed her breasts through her bra and Ginny had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

Harry slid her top over her head and marvelled at the sight of her. Ginny blushed at his continual gaze but quickly forgot about her embarrassment when she caught sight of his well toned chest. She had to stop her drool from issuing forth. Harry grinned when he saw her lick her lips.

"See something you like?" he asked.

"Oh yes," sighed Ginny. She almost threw herself at him. Her hands raked his chest and rippling abs as they kissed fervously. Harry started to trail kisses down her neck, which turned out to be Ginny's undoing. She felt so much pleasure she thought she might cum without him even going near her "chamber of secrets".

"Harry," she moaned. She felt him smile against her throat as he continued his path down. Her head fell back and she pushed her chest up, wantonly. Harry caught on quickly. His nimble fingers undid the clasp on her bra and pulled it off. A quiet "oh" left Ginny's lips as his mouth descended onto her sensitive flesh.

The sensation of having his mouth there left Ginny unable to do anything. Her hands stopped their thorough investigation of his back muscles and held on for dear life. All too soon for Ginny's liking his lips left her breasts, but she decided it was alright, since they returned to her lips.

They continued kissing passionately for several more minutes and Harry felt that he couldn't hold back much longer. His fingers slowly dipped into Ginny's shorts. They both gasped when his fingers reached her moist centre.

"Merlin, Ginny, you're so wet," Harry gasped. Ginny's hands caught in his hair as her breath quickened and his fingers moved faster.

The moan that escaped her lips sent shivers downs Harry's spine. Her hips bucked against Harry's magic fingers (no pun intended) and she came hard.

"Oh," Ginny gasped, trying to catch her breath, still shaking after her quaking orgasm. "Harry. Where did you learn how to do that?"

Harry smiled smugly and said, before sucking Ginny's essence off his fingers, "It was good, was it?"

Her breathing increased yet again. "Oh course," she whispered then claimed his lips with her own. Her hands skimmed down his chest until her fingers brushed his waistband. She paused nervously, fiddling with the elastic. Harry's hands came down over hers and Ginny lifted her gaze to meet his.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," he said

"I want to –" said Ginny "It's just..."

"You're not ready?" asked Harry, tenderly

"No! It's not that. I've just never..." she trailed off.

"You've never...what?"

'Done anything like this, I've never seen...a...a p – a guy naked," she finished

Harry broke out in a grin. "Is that all?"

Ginny looked up, taken aback. 'Is that all? Is that all? Yes, it is Harry Potter! It may not seem like much to you but it's a big deal to me!" she said pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's not what I meant Ginny," said Harry, trying to make amends. "I've never done anything like this either."

"Oh," said Ginny.

"We'll take it slow," said Harry, taking her hands.

"Oh, I don't think so!" said Ginny. She pushed her lips against his and her hands back on his hips. Harry started to kiss down her neck, his hands working her breasts.

Ginny started pushing his shorts down.

"Hey," said Harry, stopping her.

"What?" said Ginny "Aren't _you_ ready?"

"Ginny," said Harry crossly. "Don't rush things just 'cause you feel you should."

"I just want to pay you back for what you did earlier" she said, sheepishly. Harry looked back, confused for a moment. Ginny seized that moment of confusion to push his boxers off his hips and down past his knees.

It was Ginny's turn to gasp.

Harry looked shocked for a few moments but his expression quickly changed when Ginny's small hand wrapped around his erection.

"Ginny," he moaned, grunting when she started pumping.

Their lips met, mashing together in desperate need, strongly fighting against each other for dominance. Ginny's lips left his and started to kiss a path down his neck, down his chest, over his stomach...

"Ginny!" Harry cried, grabbing her head.

"What?" she said, looking up at him.

"Are you...are you going to..." he trailed off. "Because you don't have to," he said, though his eyes contradicted his words. "I mean, don't feel pressured to –"

"Harry," she started

"Yes?" he said, his eyes lighting up

"Shut up," Ginny placed a chaste kiss on him. "I want to."

After that there wasn't much talking, just a lot of moans and groans.

When Ginny returned to Harry's side he was drenched in sweat and panting. "Oh. My. Gosh. Where did you learn to do that?"

"You enjoyed that then?" said Ginny, grinning cheekily.

Harry looked at her, smirking slightly. "You've got something on your cheek. Just there," he said, pointing.

Ginny blushed and moved her hand to hurriedly wipe it off but Harry's had came down over hers and stopped it. Grinning at Ginny's confused look, Harry lent in and licked her cheek. A small gasp escaped Ginny's lips.

"I was joking, there was nothing there," he whispered in her ear. "I just wanted to taste you."

Ginny's heart sped up and her juices started flowing faster. Harry flipped her onto her back and started kissing down her chest, taking time to give some attention to each of her straining breasts. He continued downwards and took her heat into his mouth. As he sucked her clit he revelled in the small sounds of pleasure coming from above.

Harry licked her slick entrance then slid a calloused finger in. Ginny's hips bucked when he added another, all the time placing kisses on her swollen bundle of nerves.

"Harry!" she gasped, gripping his hair, holding him closer. "Don't ever stop!" she moaned, thrusting into his mouth, rolling her hips to get maximum pleasure from his lips and fingers. For the second time that night Ginny lost control.

When her mind cleared she felt Harry's hand caressing her sex, fingers teasing her entrance. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Ginny, are you ready?"

Ginny's eyes widen. All this foreplay had been good, but was she really ready?

"I-I...um...I'm not sure," she admitted.

Harry's expression was unreadable. "Tell me to stop if you don't like it or anything makes you feel uncomfortable,"

Ginny nodded and Harry kissed her. His fingers slowly worked into her, gently stretching her passage so that it wouldn't hurt too much.

"Mmmmm, that feels so gooood," moaned Ginny, rocking her hips up. "I think I just may be ready,"

Harry smiled before his lips descended once more onto Ginny's.

He positioned himself at her entrance, enjoying the feel of her wetness coating his tip. "Are you sure, Gin?"

"Just do it,"

Needing no further encouragement Harry surged forward, encasing himself fully in Ginny's tight passage. For a moment he didn't move, allowing Ginny to get used to him, but when he saw the smile on her face and felt the experimental tilt of her hips, he withdrew slowly then pushed forward again. Harry's lips came down over hers once more as their hips experimentally thrust against each other.

"More," Ginny moaned

Harry obliged her and thrust hungrily into her.

"You're so tight, Ginny, so hot and tight," Harry murmured against her neck "I can't last much longer,"

Ginny just moaned in reply, pushing her hips harder into Harry. Harry grunted and the thrusting became sporadic.

"Harr-y!" Ginny screamed.

They both collapsed back down, sated, panting and covered in sweat.

"Merlin, Harry! That was brilliant,"

Harry grinned, the smile spreading easily over his face as he withdrew.

"I know," he said, with only a hint of smugness in his voice.

**A/N – if you like it let me know, and click the button below!**


	2. Part Two

**LATE NIGHT BURROWING PART TWO– BY FORGOTTEN-IN-THE-RUSH.**

**Summary: Part 2 of my tale about Harry and Ginny's nights shared in the Burrow before they must part ways. This time Harry instigates. Set during the start of Deathly Hallows. WARNINGS: Smut, PWP, Kinks**

Ginny stood there staring at the place where Harry had stood just moments before. The Chosen One had vanished; apparated clutching onto her brother and her best friend when they were attacked at Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. Staring and remembering.

Harry had come to her room late last night, very late. He was upset, he didn't want to drag his friends into danger on his crazy quest but Ron had talked him back. When Ron had fallen back asleep Harry had snuck back out to visit her.

He pulled her out of bed and seemed pleased to see that her pyjamas were very skimpy. Harry had dragged Ginny out of her room and into the hallway.

"Is there anywhere we can go? Or is everywhere full up of wedding quests?" Harry asked.

Ginny thought for a moment then had an idea, grabbing Harry's arm as she rushed though the house. Soon they arrived outside a door.

"Hey," said Harry, realisation dawning on him, "I remember this room,"

"Yep," said Ginny, turning the handle and tugging him inside.

They were in the same cupboard as before. The cupboard where they both lost their virginity just a year before.

"This could be the last time I see you," said Ginny, desperately trying to stop her eyes filling up with tears, but still they came.

Harry put his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Don't Gin, don't cry," he said, comfortingly

She looked up at him, into his eyes, "Bu-" she started

"Then let's make this special" he said taking her hand, "And hope it's not the last time"

Ginny pulled her hand free and took Harry's face between her hands, "So, chosen one," she started "What were you thinking when you got me out of bed at this hour?"

"Oh, something like this," he said, shrugging, faux-innocence plastered on his face. With that he pressed his lips to hers, backing her into a wall, hands roaming where they pleased. Ginny moaned before her hands started seeking out Harry's crotch. She cupped his growing manhood though his trousers and squeezed. "Ginny," he gasped, moving against her hand. Ginny smiled and teasingly removed her hand. Harry stopped kissing her neck and scowled at her.

"What?" she replied innocently.

"Don't tease, Ginny"

"Why not?" she whispered against his neck, sending delightful tingles down his spine. Her hand had returned to his groin before she teasingly removed it again.

Harry shuddered involuntarily and Ginny smiled in triumph, thinking of new ways to tease Harry.

"Because it's not nice," he said. _Let's see how she likes it_ Harry thought. But before he could try anything Ginny had lowered herself to her knees in front of him and was starting to unbutton his pants.

"Mmmm," Harry groaned

Ginny had now completely undone Harry's pants and slid them down to his ankles, where he stepped out of them before kicking them aside. She ran her hands up and down his hard length, licking her lips, making sure Harry saw every movement. He did. And it was making him even harder.

"That's it Harry. I'm going to make you cum for me," she whispered before taking him into her mouth. He groaned, thrusting into her mouth, threading his fingers into her hair.

He breathing quickened as Ginny sucked, licked and teased. Harry could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release. "Gin," he panted "Oh, Gin I'm almost there, don't stop!"

Ginny was in two minds, she wanted this time to be good for him, but she also wanted to keep teasing him mercilessly. But her deliberation took time and before she could decide Harry had started to spill his seed into her mouth. The warm liquid hit the back of her throat, burning slightly before she swallowed it down.

Ginny released his cock from her mouth and he sank down onto his knees in front of her. "Man, Ginny that was good," he gasped, still struggling for breath. He pulled her into a hug, grasping her to the front of his chest. "Ginny Weasley, I love you," he whispered, his breath ticking her ear.

"I love you too, Harry Potter," she replied, slipping his t-shirt over his head, "But right now I want to _make _love to you,"

Harry grinned one of those grins that Ginny knew him best for. "Anything for you," Harry said before standing up and pulling Ginny to her feet as well.

He kissed her sweetly on the lips as he worked her shirt up her sides. As he lifted it over her head, he pushed a knee between Ginny's legs, opening them wider. He kissed her again as he threw away her shirt before making his way down her pale, freckled body. Off came her bra. Off came her shorts. Off came her underpants. Harry was now kneeling before Ginny, her back against the wall. He kissed her thigh, licking up its length as he hooked his hand underneath and lifted it onto his shoulder, giving him easier access to her now dripping core.

"Ginny," he moaned, licking along her slit. Ginny shuddered with pleasure, whimpering when Harry moved away. He lightly kissed her clit, his hands massaging her bottom. "Like that, Gin?" he asked, his eyes alight with lust. "Mmhmm," she moaned the affirmative, "But I like it better when your mouth is on me,"

"Don't be so greedy Ginny," Harry chastised, with a hint of what Ginny now recognised as teasing in his voice. She scowled down at him and forcefully returned his mouth to her. He obliged long enough for Ginny to lower her guard so he could move away again. Once again Ginny moaned sadly at the loss of contact.

Harry smiled at her and stood up, licking his lips, getting all her juice off his face. "Don't like it much do you, Gin?" he said, "I hope you've learnt your lesson,"

"Yes," said Ginny, nodding her head vigorously, putting her hands on either side of his face and pulling him in for a kiss. During their kiss Harry slipped a hand down her body and through the curls at the top of her thighs. It brushed enticingly over her clit, playfully teasing her entrance, then suddenly it drifted further, sweeping over her other entrance. Ginny gasped. It was an unexpected turn but one she found she enjoyed as Harry gently rubbed the ring of muscles there before slipping on finger just inside. This was exciting and new.

"Harry," she gasped, as he slid his finger in further, inadvertently rubbing her clit with his wrist, bringing pleasure beyond compare. Their foreheads rested against each other's.

Harry didn't say anything but felt himself become uncomfortably aroused as Ginny's juices leaked onto his wrist, his finger still just inside her.

"Harry," she groaned again.

"Ginny," he whispered, barely audible. Ginny's hand reached forward and took him in her hands, stroking along the length. Harry, with the hand not already pleasuring Ginny, took one breast into his hand, massaging and squeezing it.

"Harry, I want you in me. Now!" Ginny said, pulling him towards her.

Harry grinned back at her and said "No,"

Ginny's mouth dropped open and she started in disbelief at Harry. "What?" she asked, her hands, removed from him, now hung aimlessly at her sides.

Harry grinned again and kissed Ginny on the lips. "What's the magic word?"

Ginny kept her head close and spoke against his lips. "Fuck me now or I'll hex you into next week,"

Harry lost his grin and pulled back to look at Ginny. She smiled. "Magic enough for you, or did you want the specific hex?" she asked sweetly.

"No, that's good enough" he said, already buried deep inside her. Ginny let out a squeak at the sudden sensation.

Harry laughed and Ginny felt it all the way through her body.

"Harry Potter, I will kill you," she said, moaning into him as he rocked his hips upwards, catching her thighs and wrapping them around his waist. He pushed her into the wall and repeatedly thrust upwards into her. Harry was just starting to find it difficult to hold Ginny up and keep moving when she gripped his shoulders suddenly and screamed. Harry quickly put a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise but her slick walls tightened suddenly around his member and Harry came, just as noisily, shotting his load deep within her.

"Ginny Weasley, I think you just did,"

**A/N – if you like it let me know, and click the button below!**


End file.
